1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light source apparatus which uses laser light sources, and a projection display apparatus which uses the light source apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
PTL 1 discloses a projector which can reduce unevenness in brightness and speckle noise of a projected video image by irradiating a rotation wheel of a circular substrate shapes on which a diffusing layer such as a diffuser is disposed, with lights emitted from a laser element.